Serenity DiGrazia
Serenity "Ren" DiGrazia is the Skyward Force Pink Ranger. Background Ren comes from an upper middle class family in the nicer side of the City. Her Father is a surgeon and often teaches his daughter about medicine, which she finds to be fascinating. She has a sister named Gracie who is three years younger. Like a few of her team mates, Ren has also lost a family member; however, she was there when it happened. During the Erebian's second invasion on Earth, the first one in hundreds of years, she lost her Mother to a grotesque warrior. She thinks about her Mother everyday and wishes to see her once more. History (Skyward Force) Ren grew up relatively normal. As a child and adolescent, she came off as a Valley Girl with a hard edge. Skye DiGrazia, her Mother, received the Pink Keystone from Alan sometime before the start of the series. This was eventually passed onto Ren herself. Years before the start of the series, Ren met Erica, who was the new student in school. Through their friendship, Erica was able to come out of her shell, solidifying their friendship. Like the others, Ren was saddened by Parker's abrupt departure. It was revealed during the Warstar Armada's invasion that Ren's gymnastics coach was Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Ranger. It was this encounter that predisposed Ren to being able to use the Morphing Grid. On a class trip to the wilderness, Ren and her friends encountered Kaldur, Prince of Eltar. The Prince was on the run from the Erebians and was dying from his injuries. As a final act, Ren and his friends were given the ability to Morph. Like Parker and Tony, Ren was more than ready to try and save the world. Sage and Erica were eventually persuaded to fight as well. After meeting a few Veteran Rangers, Ren was shocked by the arrival of the Gold Ranger, who was none other than one of her childhood friends, Jackson. While she was open to him joining, Parker and Tony denied this. Eventually, they came around and Jackson joined the team. After a year of fighting and gaining new powers, allies, enemies, and weapons, the Rangers gained the ability to "Legend Shift," or transform into Veteran Ranger Forms. Upon going on a Vision Quest to discover the origins of the Power Rangers, the Skyward Rangers embarked on a new quest. They were tasked by Oracle to find the Gaia Force, a powerful energy source that would grant the user any wish they desire. To do so, they were told to gather the Pieces of Light unlocked by previous Ranger teams before Grid Emergence. Unfortunately, Vasco, an old friend of Alan, sought the Gaia Force as well and proved to be a formidable opponent. After a few fights, Vasco revealed that he kidnapped Tommy and recreated the Psycho Rangers. Later, Ren encountered Ventus, Parker's Uncle and Kaldur's younger brother. He joined the team, bringing the number to seven. The War only continued to escalate as the King and Queen of Erebia took the helm to lead the attack strike. Ren, upon encountered the Erebian who was responsible for her Mother's attack, flew into a rage. She eventually got the closure she needed after defeating the alien with her friends. It was later revealed that Sonna, the royal Scientist, was actually Ren's Mother Skye, who was manipulated into helping the Erebians. She was later freed by Ren and reunited with her family. After destroying all the Psycho Rangers and the Erebian Royal Guard, the King and Queen launched an all-out attack on the Earth. Through these events, the Rangers lost their powers once more. However, Ventus sacrificed his life to restore them. With Grid Emergence upon them, Yaxley, the child of Evil, was released and merged with Queen Verna. The Rangers eventually defeated them both and pacified the Erebians. After returning the Legendary Power Stars to their respective owners, Ren planned on attending MIT. Personality Ren is outgoing and popular at school. She looks like the valley girl type, as she loves shopping and does gymnastics as a sport. However, she's the epitome of "looks can be deceiving." Under all her glamour and charm is a warrior who will gladly step into battle. Ranger Powers As a member of the Skyward Force, Ren has access to the abilities of his Keystone predecessor: Ninjutsu. Using Power Stars, Ren can summon her Zords and manipulate Elements. She briefly gained the ability use energy projection armor on her arms and legs, but this was lost upon losing her powers the first time. After her vision quest to see the origins of the Power Rangers, Ren gained the ability to Legend Shift into any Ranger in history, granted that a representative from the team gives her their blessings. Upon the end of her official tenure as Pink Ranger, Ren mastered her Skyward Ninja Powers, being able to use her Elemental Techniques and basic Ninja capabilities to their fullest potential. She and her Team returned the Legendary Ranger Stars to their respective owners, thereby forfeiting her ability to Legend Shift. Other Skills and Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: As her Mother worked for SPD, Ren was taught how to fight effectively. Her skill has been noted by several enemies. * Expert Swordsman: After her mother's disappearance, Doggie Kruger trained Ren in the ways of the sword. * Expert Marksman: Kruger gave Ren excellent training in the use of Blasters.